The Redeemer
by Lilly-Nix
Summary: Summery: A poor StarWars fan is tormented and teased, her parents hate her she has no friends and has been having odd dreams about Anakin Skywalker he trains her in the ways of the Jedi, she thinks she will never meet him awake until he comes to her and t
1. Chapter 1

Summery: A poor StarWars fan is tormented and teased, her parents hate her she has no friends and has been having odd dreams about Anakin Skywalker he trains her in the ways of the Jedi, she thinks she will never meet him awake until he comes to her and takes her away saying she will be his redeemer what's a poor 14 year old to do?

An: Here it is Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Revenge Of The Sith

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the best movie EVER!" she squealed as she exited the theater. She didn't care that people looked at her oddly, she just ignored them she didn't care that she was a big fan, it was just the way she was.

She waited outside the theater for her parents, they hated StarWars, they said that she should get her head out of the Cloud City and study. She sighed they would never understand.

She saw a car pull up it was her mother, she rolled down the window and instantly noticed her outfit. "Romaine! what are you wearing!" she hissed "Are you trying to embarrass me!"

She looked down she was wearing Jedi robes, she had made them herself to wear. "I don't see anything wrong."

Her mother glared and threw open the door "Get in now!"

She sighed again and got in her mother shut the door. Rolled up the window ,and quickly drove away. She was about to open the window when her mother slapped her hand away from the switch "What do you think you are doing someone might see you!"

Romaine sighed and waited until they got home, her mother threw a jacket around her shoulders, "Don't want the neighbors to see," she mumbled. When they got in the house she started shouting ,"ROY LOOK AT WHAT YOUR DAUGHTER IS WEARING!" Her father walked into the room saw what she was wearing and exploded.

-----------------

After he finished beating her she limped up to her room and lay on her bed crying 'What did she ever do to them' She cried until she couldn't anymore, all she felt now was hate a deep burning hate it hurt her to hate this much but she didn't care. She then remembered master Yoda's words 'Anger, Aggression, Fear these are the way to the dark side of the Force'

That made her a little less angry, but the pain in her leg made it all come back 'I wish I was a Sith then I would have the power!' she yelled mentally 'I wish someone would teach me!' little did she know some one just wished to have a apprentice.

--------

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan, ever since he had become a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan had gotten a new Padawan, he never had time to talk anymore and when they did talk he was praise his Padawan. He glared at the boy, and walked away. The boy didn't have one ounce of talent, and was a slow learner. At least Padme still had time for him.

_Ten minutes later…_

"What do you mean you have to go to a meeting?" Padme looked sad. "I'm sorry Ani but it's important," she rushed out of the door. He sat down on her bed.

Well he had nothing better to do. He lay there for an hour letting his anger boil out. 'The only reason they will not let me have a Padawan is because they don't think they can trust me!' he thought 'I wish I had a padawan' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

-------

When he fell asleep he expected to have the same nightmare about Padme but instead he felt some one there, and their searing anger and hate. 'I wish someone would train me!' a thought rang in his head.

He was in the Jedi Temple he noticed after looking around, he kept moving toward the source of the hate. It was in a Padawan training area, he walked in cautiously, and too his surprise there was a girl sitting there.

"Who are you?" he saw the girl jump at the sound of his voice, she turned and her eyes widened "Why do you want to know," she said nervously… _fear_. He could feel her fear, "I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly. He was surprised at how calm he was.

This girl obviously didn't trust him, _Anger, _why was she so angry what did he do? "Is something wrong?" the girl stood up but flinched, he saw a large cut on her leg "What happened to your leg,"

"So full of questions aren't we," ok he didn't expect that answer, "And yes there is something wrong," she sighed at his confused look, this would take a long time.

She sat down carefully "Have you ever believed in something your parents didn't," Anakin nodded he and his mother had many arguments before, "Well every time I try to talk to them about it I get beaten."

Anakin frowned that's not right, "What would be so bad?" she sighed.

"The force."

Anakin was startled, "Your parents don't believe in the force?"

She shook her head. "They don't. They want me to stop believing in this 'Nonsense' and study,"

"Study to become what?" Anakin asked.

She looked depressed, "A senator I hate politics. I want to be a Jedi but I'm too old to start the training."

Anakin frowned, he was too old as well-- he understood her situation, "What's your name?"

"Romaine,"

"I'm.." he started but she stopped him "I know who you are… Anakin right?" he nodded he would ask how she knew his name later, suddenly he smiled "Ok Romaine how about a deal?" she looked interested.

"What about?" he started pacing, "You want to be a Jedi right?" she nodded "And I want a Padawan so…" the girl had a large grin on her face.

"Are you going to train me!" she said excitedly, he nodded he could feel the force was with her, and it was strong.

"Yes," he affirmed.

She jumped up and hugged him. He was startled "Thank you master!" she said happily.

He couldn't help but smile when she called him master, "Now let's start…"

----------

Romaine was tired she had been training for hours with Anakin, but it was a good kind of tired. She felt happy for the first time in a while, she rubbed her head, they where practicing with less powerful light sabers. They glowed and left large bruises when they hit.

He taught her the basics, like how to hold it correctly, ("Left hand over right!") and Basic moves, he started slowly at first making sure her grip was right, and her feet where in the right place.

He was calm and when she made a mistake, he took the time to explain in detail what she did wrong and how she could improve. She drank up everything he said.

After a while, she complained that 7 year olds got to use real Lightsabers, he said they had to do it too when they first started. She stopped complaining when she kept getting hit. She didn't think that she did any good, but he said she picked up things fast and would one day be his equal.

That made her feel great no one had ever told her that before, that she was good at something. She stretched, just because they where starting to be good friends doesn't mean he went easy on her.

She saw Anakin resting nearby, his head laid back. 'WOW HE'S SO CUTE!' she squealed mentally, 'Nice hair, strong' she saw a smug smile come across his face 'He does have a bit of a temper' she thought his smile faltered a little 'And he is a little short,' he jumped up.

"I'm not short!"

She started chuckling "Serves you right for looking in on my private thoughts," he looked guilty for a minute. "When I was looking through your mind I saw a strange planet mostly water," she smiled.

"That's my home, Earth."

"Why have I not heard of it before?"

She shrugged "I don't know… we are a pathetic people we still can't even get to our one moon in a month," he looked surprised, "We haven't exactly mastered space travel, and you want to know why my parents beat me for wanting to be a Jedi… they fear all things different."

He looked at her with sympathy, she seamed like she knew a lot about other worlds even though she had never been anywhere but earth. They both heard a bell start ringing.

"What's that," Anakin asked after a minute she recognized the sound.

"Alarm clock," she said depressed she had to wake up.

"Its been nice meeting you Anakin."

He scowled, "That's master to you." she smiled.

"Yes master," the ringing got louder. She went up to Anakin and hugged him, he hugged her back he didn't know what make him do it but when he did he felt a jolt like a like a link was made between them, All of a sudden she was gone.

-------

Romaine opened her eyes… was it all a dream, she shut her eyes and felt for her master, desperate to find him. She picked up on his emotions quickly _confusion, loss_, 'don't worry I'm here'

_Startled!_

She could only feel his emotions, 'Master all you have to do is feel for me and I think we can talk'

_Happy._

'Romaine? Can you hear me?'

'Yep!' she smiled.

'So you weren't a dream..'

'I guess not'

"ROMAINE YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!"

'Who was that?'

'My loving mother sorry I have to go,'

'Good bye Romaine until next time'

She severed the connection, she was happy he was real and not another dream. She quickly got dressed, Brushed her long brown hair and looked at her self in a mirror her gray/blue eyes sparkled back, pleased with her appearance she went to get dressed. She would be late for school if she didn't hurry she threw on her new shirt that said 'I'm not a geek I'm a Padawan!'

She smiled now it was true, she ran down stairs, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door she started running she lived on the bottom of a hill and the bus stop was on the top. She got to the top just as the bus pulled up, she had a feeling this would be a good day, normally she missed the bus.

---------

Anakin opened his eyes he was in Padme's room still, he felt for his new Padawan he felt,

_Tired, board, anger!_

'Anger?'

_Fear, frustration!_

What was going on?

_Defend! Hate! Defend!_

He hoped she was ok.

_Smug, tired._

He sighed she must be ok, what kind of life did she have?

He wondered quietly, he heard the door open and Padme walked in "Well good morning you slept in late!" he smiled at her and her happy attitude, "I take it the meeting went well?"

She nodded, "It went very well!" he got up and walking over to her and wrapped his arms around her growing middle. "How's the baby?" she smiled "Surprisingly quiet," when she felt a sharp kick, she winced "I spoke too soon."

He looked at a clock he had to get to the temple, "I have to go," he said and kissed her softly. He ran out of her apartment and to his speeder, if he hurried no one would know that he was gone last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: A poor StarWars fan is tormented and teased, her parents hate her she has no friends and has been having odd dreams about Anakin Skywalker he trains her in the ways of the Jedi, she thinks she will never meet him awake until he comes to her as Darth Vader and takes her away saying she will be his redeemer what's a poor 14 year old to do?

An: I want to say thanks to my first reviewer padmedelacour THANK YOU!

Chapter 2 Padawan?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan's weary face "O.K. Peck lets try this again," Anakin looked at the boy with a smug smile, he was trying to teach that worthless boy a slightly advanced lightsaber move and failing.

He had taught the move to Romaine and she mastered it on her 5th time, he thought proudly. He couldn't even do it on his 22nd time, 'And it was Romaine's first time with a lightsaber too'

And this is the boy Obi-Wan was so proud of? He snorted that Padawan was truly pathetic. The young boy frowned "I can't do it master I'm not ready yet," Obi-Wan frowned, then sighed "Fine go take a break,"

The boy smiled and took off, he finally noticed Anakin, "Hello my old Padawan," he frowned at Anakin's smug look, what does he have to be smug about.

"Obi-Wan, what possessed you to take that boy as your padawan please I must know," his master frowned "I owed someone a favor, so when he dumped his padawan off on me I couldn't refuse," he looked sadly at the boy as he talked to the other padawan's.

"That poor boy, the force has gotten weaker with him as he got older, now you can barely tell if he even has the force," Anakin felt a little pity for the child "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out," he turned to Anakin, he had a strange look on his face "There is something different about you today…" Anakin looked at him dead in the eye.

"I'm the same as I was yesterday," he felt nervous, that link he had with Romaine, could it be sensed by other Jedi? If he was caught training her the repercussions would be serious. He could even be kicked out of the order.

He didn't want to leave his Padawan, she was a fast learner, strong with the force, and did everything he said. The ideal student, plus she was easy to talk to and had a good sense of humor, if only he could do something about her parents.

He looked back at Obi-Wan .

"What?" The older Jedi looked at him sternly.

"Anakin are you keeping something from me."

The youth shook his head, "No master, nothing," he said master out of habit, he really had to get used to saying Obi-Wan.

He gave him one last stern look but didn't say anything, he could tell his old Padawan was lying and he would find out what about.

He turned and left Anakin to his thoughts he still had to find out why the force was leaving Peck first, then he would find out what his old padawan was up to if he knew Anakin it would get him into trouble.

----------

Romaine was so BOARD she hated school, she had no friends no one liked her. They called her a geek and mocked her. She frowned as she tried to listen to her teacher drone on and on about Geometry.

She was in all the advanced classes. She was smart but ever since she discovered the world of StarWars, she had started slacking in he lessons. She felt something hit the back of her head.

She looked behind her it was one of the upperclassmen. How she shared this class with the likes of them she would never know. Romaine was surprised they even got IN the class room they where so stupid. She glared at the people around the room. They hadn't messed with her in a while ever since she proven she could defend her self.

She chuckled, the boy probably still had those casts on his arms. She wondered what her master was doing now, she reached out with the force until she felt him she felt…

_Worry,_

Worry? What's wrong?

_Fear… Relief, concern._

She would have to ask him what happened later, "Miss. Star!" she shook her head the whole class was snickering as her teacher scolded her about sleeping in class.

---------

Romaine sighed. This had been a tiring day, all she wanted to do was sleep. She felt the weight of her backpack and remembered all the homework she had.

She walked through the quiet house her parents where at work still they always where at this time a day. She quickly went up to her room to do her homework.

Ok first up Science!

_3 hours later…_

'So tired' she had actually gotten all her homework done tonight, and some of her make-up work. She sighed now she could sleep, she was gone as soon as her head hit the pillow.

--------

She opened her eyes she was back in the Padawan training room, she looked around Anakin was nowhere in sight. She sat and waited and waited, she was bored, she saw the lightsaber's she and Anakin practiced with yesterday.

She looked at all the different lightsabers, and instantly she wondered how they worked. She had an evil grin on her face, what if she 'accidentally' took one apart.

She grabbed the closest one to her (And to her delight it was purple her 2nd

favorite color yay!) and looked for a way to open it up, 'Hmm how to open it?'

----------

Anakin went to his and Padme's apartment half awake, he was exhausted. It felt like someone was trying to get into his mind all day (Probably Obi-Wan) , he had to sit through long meetings with the rest of the Jedi council, and he wasn't even able to pick up on Romaine's emotions every time he did he got,

_Sleeping,_

He sighed as he pulled up to the apartment, finally he could rest. He walked in to the apartment, it was dark and quiet. He walked until he was in the bedroom and lying in the bed was his angel.

He smiled, she was so perfect, he laid down and tried not to wake her. When he was comfortable Padme turned in her sleep and cuddled closer to him, how did she even know he was there? Was this some 6th sense all women had?

He shook his head what in the world was he thinking of, he must be really tired. He took one last look at Padme and drifted off to sleep.

----------

He looked around he was back in the Jedi temple, he wondered if Romaine was here. Suddenly he heard an evil cackle "I'VE DONE IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He was startled, what in the world had she done, he rushed to the Padawan training area, and saw Romaine sitting on the floor covered in grime.

"Romaine?" she looked up happily.

"Oh hello master!" she said cheerfully.

"What did you do?"

She held up a lightsaber "It took me a few tries but I've finally finished it,"

He picked it up and checked it over. It was perfect. He ignited it and saw it was blue. It worked just fine, "You made this?"

She nodded. "It took me a while but I finally figured it out."

He nodded impressed it had only taken him once too, he was good at fixing and building things, and apparently she was too, "Well, I'm impressed," she felt she could fly when he praised her. "Go get cleaned up," she looked at her self and rushed off.

Anakin looked at the area, it was a mess there where parts everywhere, apparently she had taken apart quite a few Lightsabers before she made hers.

He sat and meditated, it was easy to do here, nice and quiet. He didn't know how long he sat there, (10 minutes) but in no time he heard Romaine's soft footsteps.

He opened his eyes just as she burst into the room, "Sorry it took me so long master!" she was panting heavily, "You see I couldn't find any water anywhere!" she said annoyed.

"So I started shouting about this place having no water when a door appeared! When I opened it there was a hot spring!"

Now poor old Anakin was confused, "What's a hot spring?"

The poor girl looked startled ,"How can you not know what a hot spring is!" she shouted loudly- he winced, she could be very loud when she wanted to.

"Well I was born on a desert planet, so there wasn't much water."

She smacked her head "Of course how could I have forgotten!" she looked angry with herself but instantly perked up. "Well I can show you!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

She dragged him into the area where the Jedi and there padawan's lived, she stopped halfway down the hall in front of a strange door. It was simple but elegant it was a wooden door, with vines and flowers carved into it, there where various birds and animals he did not recognize.

He realized she was explaining the various, plants and animals in the carving, "…and there is a Crane and that's Honeysuckle,"

"So these are things from your planet?" she nodded happily, "Yep! Its all my favorite things!" she said gleefully, she stopped when she realized the door was not what she came to show him.

She looked at the panel by the door, it was used to count how many people where in the spring if there where too many it sealed its self "Anakin you do the honors," she jestured toward the panel.

'Its strange,' he thought 'I know how it works,' he put his hand on the panel, the door instantly reacted it transformed, he recognized it instantly, it was the kind of door he used on Tatooine.

Romaines eyes widened in shock, "I didn't know it could do that," she placed her own hand on the panel and the door transformed into a plain white door. She tried again a different door.

"Cool!" she squealed in delight, he smiled at her hyper attitude, she was so alive and happy around him. If only her parents could see this bright happy girl he could see.

After a minute he realized that she had alredy gone inside, he quickly rushed into the room. The first thing he noticed was the steam it was a little hard to breath.

He was in a large hallway with quite a few doors, when he opened them he found medium sized holes in the ground filled with hot water, they also had stone floors that felt slightly cool to the touch. But there was one door that was locked.

He reached out with his mental link to Romaine and found she was in the locked hot spring.

'_Nice place,'_

'_I know isn't it great!' _

'_Well do you want me to wait for you?'_

'_No… why don't you try the hot spring next to mine, they are really comfortable, and the warm water really helps stress.'_

He shrugged and decided to take her advice.

-----------

It was very good advice, there where large stones to sit on in the spring, and soft sand on the bottom, he felt warm and relaxed.

'_So enjoying the hot spring?'_

'_Yes I am,'_

Now would be a good time to ask her about the odd emotions he felt earlier, and about how she knew so much about him when they never met before.

'_Romaine what happened earlier today, I felt some strange emotions earlier today, like defend and fight,'_

'_Oh that… I was in a small fight, some idiot said if I had a master they would be weak and desperate, so naturally I defended you, you're the best master in the world in my opinion,'_

He smiled, he thought he wasn't any good at this at first, but hearing her say that made him feal proud. Now he knew why Obi-Wan always looked so happy around the beginning of his training, when he always said that he was the best master to the other padawans.

'_Well another question, how do you know so much about me, and other planets if you never left your own?'_

'…. _I will tell you in time, not now but in time,'_

He sighed if he pryed, she would get angry and probably start yelling. He sighed again and decided to wait until she was good and ready to talk, 'I wonder how she knows so much.'

He sunk deeper into the warm water, it was better not to linger on such thoughts.

'_Well I got some strange emotions from you too,'_

'_Really what?'_

'_Worry,'_

'_Well I think my old master, Obi-Wan, suspects something,'_

She snorted '_I'm not surprised, he will be hard to fool, he's not stupid, if he was he wouldn't be a master,' _

She was right, he should talk to her more often. He closed his eyes and let the warm water further relax him.

'_What if he finds out?'_

'_We'll worry about that when the time comes,'_

'_You know that we didn't do any training today?'_

'_Sorry about that master… don't worry I will train harder next time.' _

He chuckled '_I'm sure you will,'_

-----------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: A poor StarWars fan is tormented and teased, her parents hate her she has no friends and has been having odd dreams about Anakin Skywalker he trains her in the ways of the Jedi, she thinks she will never meet him awake until he comes to her and takes her away saying she will be his redeemer what's a poor 14 year old to do?

An: Sorry it took me so long to update my teachers have no limits when it comes to homework. So thanks for being so patient, and thank you all who reviewed!

Chapter 3 Peck's problem

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the weeks went on Anakin's lessons got harder, they were now in advanced lightsaber moves, and he was starting to train her in the force. The hard part was focusing, Romaine was easily distracted by minor things like what she going to have for breakfast.

He had to threaten to hit her upside her head to get her to pay attention, it didn't work for long but when he actually did start to hit her on the head (Not hard she has her parents for that,) she started to focus more.

He started with simple things like lifting a small rock, it wobbled terribly the first few times, but it started to go up more smoothly the more she practiced the easier it got.

After practicing using the force for lifting things, Anakin started teaching her how to use the force to tell if someone was sneaking up on her, and how to defend herself from things like a blaster.

He refused to teach her how to kill something with the force, she might kill someone by accident if she lost her temper, he told her to wait until she was older. She pouted (And threw a rock at his head when he wasn't looking) but agreed, she would wait.

--------------

Back in Romaine's world, things where going pretty good, well as good as they could get. She stopped slacking on her homework so her parents basically ignored her now.

They didn't beat her as often as they used to, they only did when she mentioned Star Wars or when her father was drunk. The last time he was she had to stay home from school for a week, in that week she discovered Star Wars.

In a way she was grateful to the old man, and that was the only thing, she quietly reviewed her current lesson with Anakin while she finished her homework.

When she was finished she finally, for the first time since the hot spring, relaxed. It was the weekend and her parents where going to be gone the whole time for their 15th honeymoon.

She sighed now that she was through with her homework she didn't know what to do with her time. In other words she was bored, and things happened when she was bored.

She decided to test her link with Anakin, she hadn't had time to study it, and now it was time to test its limits. "BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed evilly, another question to be solved by the great Romaine T. Star!

She didn't even know how to begin…

'Ok start with what you know' she felt for Anakin she felt…

_Sleeping…_

Good he was still asleep, she attempted to feel for more, and felt nothing. She sighed, maybe the link did have limits. She was about to give up when she felt a small tingling.

'Interesting…' she pushed her mind toward the tingling, don't ask how she did it she just did. The tingling got stronger, and stronger until her whole body felt like it was vibrating.

It was a little bit over whelming, she shut her eyes tightly she couldn't escape! The tingling got worse and worse, when it was unbearable, it stopped.

She catiously opened her eyes, but she was not looking to her room. She was looking at a strange room. Then she realized something she was floating, she looked at her hands they where a pearly white, she checked the rest of her body, it was the same, except her legs she had a tail like thing there.

Now after Romaine gets bored and does something, and it goes terribly wrong, she panics. "AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH I'M DEAD SWEET MOTHER MOLASSAS I'M DEAD!"

After screaming for who knows how long, she started to get a grip on herself. "Ok, Cool it, everything is fine, I'm…. Dreaming!" she pinched her arm "OUCH!" she rubbed her arm, "Ok not dreaming," she muttered.

'Ok moving this… tail thing,' she moved 'forward, backward, left, right, up… UP!' she could fly! "Cool!" she shouted happily, now to find out where she was, it seemed familiar.

She explored the place, until she knew every nook and cranny. Then she saw a door, and confirmed her suspicions, 'Toto we are not on Earth anymore' she walked up to the door and went through it. (Another handy thing about this body)

She looked around the room, in the middle of the room was a bed, and on the bed was, Anakin, 'Hmmm can people hear me like this?' she wondered 'well only one way to find out' she took a step back and shouted. "MASTER!!!! WAKE UP!!!!"

Anakin shot of the bed light saber in hand, "I guess people can hear me," she said. "Romaine?" she looked back at her Anakin, "Yep in the fle.. Sprit?" he stood up and walked over to her.

"What did you do this time?" he asked in a stern tone, "I didn't do anything, I was just testing the link between us and it just happened!" her tail twitched as if she was an angry cat.

"Besides I can't fix it!" she growled "After I got over my earlier panic, I tried to get back but it didn't work!" she continued ranting until Anakin was ready to go to the temple.

"Romaine, do you want to stay here, or come with me?" Romaine looked up startled. Then nodded, "It can help me test my new theory,"

"What new theory, and when did you come up with it?"

Romaine smiled "When I was ranting, I don't even listen half the time I'm ranting," Anakin shook his head sadly, he would never understand Romaine.

"Just come on," he walked to his speeder, "Can you sit?" she shrugged "Only one way to find out," she jumped onto the seat and went right through. "AAAAAAAAaaaaaaRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrGGGGggggggggHHHHHHHhhhhhh"

"Romaine! Oh god I just killed my Padawan!" he shouted that got him some strange looks from passer by. 'ok that must have sounded weird, say something!' "Ummm, Is my favorite song at the Jedi Temple," that just got people to stare more 'Now what am I going to do' he thought.

"Don't you people have anything better to do then to stare at me," that got people moving. "That was the funniest thing I have heard in my life!"

he knew that voice.

"Romaine?!?"

A pearly figure floated up next to the speeder, "In the sprit!' she said cheerfully. Anakin glared at her "You better stay a sprit, because when your solid again I'm going to give you such a workout your great grandchildren will feel it!"

Romaine paled, if that was possible, she knew he meant it, "I'm going to die," she whispered sadly "Your going to kill me aren't you?" Anakin didn't answer, but his eyes said 'What did do you expect?'

"Hurry up they will notice I have been gone, can you make your self solid or not?" she nodded meekly, "Yes master."

She floated into the seat next to Anakin, and made her self a little solid, She wanted to sit down on a couch and practiced until she make her self a little solid, that was how she found out she could do it.

When they started moving she turned to Anakin, "Can I drive?"

----------------

Anakin pulled up to the temple, "For the last time you can not drive!" Romaine pouted, "But you got to drive a pod when you where 9!"

"How do… never mind, you still can't drive,"

"Anakin who are you talking to?"

---------------

Obi-Wan was worried, he still couldn't find out what was wrong with Peck, and now he finds Anakin talking to an empty seat. Anakin said that he was practicing for when he got a Padawan, but he didn't believe it, so they changed the topic.

They ended up talking about Peck. (Much to Anakin's disgust) he asked Anakin for his opinion, when he did he kept glancing to his left, "I don't know but I'll tell you if I find anything," he glared at a wall, "Excuse me," he said briskly and went toward the Padawan's sleeping area. 'where is he going?' Obi-wan wondered weakly, he never understood Anakin's moods.

He made a decision, he would follow Anakin and find out what was going on, Peck's problem could wait.

--------------

Anakin was desprately looking for Romaine, she had wandered off to look for Peck, she had asked for a discription of him, and when she didn't get it, she went to find him for himself.

She knew this place like the back of her hand, when he was late to get to sleep, she would explore the temple, she probably knew where every Padawan's room was.

He was so angry he didn't even notice the sound of footsteps behind him.

--------------

Romaine was looking for Peck, she couldn't find him anywhere, and she was sure she had seen his name somewhere around here! She kept glancing in rooms every once and a while, she was looking for someone she had never seen!

"Peck are you sure you want to do this?" she heard an worried whisper, "Yes, are you turning back?" Romaine floated right around the corner and saw a very pretty girl, with a boy, 'ladies and gentleman meet Peck!' she gave an evil smirk and floated right above the pair.

The girl shood her head vigorously, "No, b.but are you sure you want to give up the force?" Peck nodded "I'm sure, remember all you have to is meditate and push the force away, it's that simple, you don't want to be here anymore than I do right?"

The girl nodded nervously, "I want to go with you… but,"

Peck glared, "But what," the girl looked fearfuly at him.

"Why can't we jusk keep the force and run away together?"

"Because it will be easiest for them to find us that way," a quiet thudding sound was heard coming "Footsteps!" He hissed quietly, "Quickly get back to your room, and don't forget to meditate!" he yelled quietly after her.

-------------

Romaine waited untill the footsteps got closer, it was Anakin, "Master, I've found out what was wrong with Peck!" all the anger he had a minute ago left (for now) I'll tell her off for not staying close by later,'

"Whats wrong with him?" Romaine smiled "He's giving it up by meditating, he said that he was pushing it away," Anakin frowned that was bad, "Why would he do something like that?"

Romaine shrugged, "You intrupted me before I could find out more, but I think he is planning on running off with a girl," Anakin nodded "I'll go tell Obi-Wan, this time you will stay with me Romaine, no running off… floating off."

Romaine nodded "Yes master."

While they where talking they didn't notice that they where being watched, by a very confused Jedi.

---------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: A poor Star Wars fan is tormented and teased, her parents hate her she has no friends and has been having odd dreams about Anakin Skywalker he trains her in the ways of the Jedi, she thinks she will never meet him awake until he comes to her and takes her away saying she will be his redeemer what's a poor 14 year old to do?

AN: Hello and welcome to my 4th chapter of the Redeemer, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4 Trapped!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, he was talking to the air again, but this time he used a name… Romaine. Who was Romaine?

He walked around the corner to see Anakin talking softly to something in the air, "No, I really think you should keep trying to get home," he said in a tone that reminded him of when he was arguing with Anakin.

Anakin was listening as if someone was talking to him, "Fine, as long as you don't try to experiment with being seen," he was glaring at that same spot. He looked down the hall "I mean it Romaine, don't try to be seen and meet up with me before I have to leave!"

Anakin turned and saw him "Obi-Wan!" he looked startled. "Who where you talking to?" Obi-Wan gave him a stern look. "And don't try to lie to me. Who is Romaine, and why are you keeping secrets from me?"

Anakin sighed, "Lets find some place private to talk. I don't want anyone else to know," Obi-Wan nodded he would respect his wishes, as long as what he was doing didn't hurt anyone he would keep quiet.

----------------------------------------

Romaine went toward the area where she saw Peck go in, she quickly found him going into his room.

'And bingo was his namo…. Wait namo what am I saying?'

She shook her head and went inside, she saw Peck sitting in the middle of his room with his eyes closed, probably meditating but something was wrong. The Force in the room felt weak it was hard for her to move.

Then she did move but not in the direction she wanted to go, she was being pulled!

She struggled but it was no use, it was like a vacuum, then she realized to her horror that there was no trace of the force in the room, and Peck's body was desperate for the force… and at the moment her body was pure force!

She was desperately trying to get away, if she was pulled into him she didn't know what would happen if she was sucked in. But it was no use… his body was starved for the force and would do anything to get her.

She couldn't fight, she couldn't scream, who would hear her? Then she remembered Anakin, she could contact him!

She felt for him she felt,

_Nervous,_

"_ANAKIN HELP ME HELP!!!!"_

_STARTLED! _

"_HELP PLEASE!"_

"_Romaine what's wrong!"_

"_ITS PECK HES SUCKING ME IN HE…………….."_

Romaine went quiet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin bolted out of the room, he knew he was leaving Obi-Wan but he didn't care, his Padawan was in trouble.

'_ROMAINE CAN YOU HEAR ME!' _

'……………………………_...' _

"_ROMAINE! ANSWER!"_

'……………………………_...' _

"_PLEASE ANSWER!"_

'……………………………_...' _

Anakin was worried, she always answered. What had happened? If Peck did anything to her he would kill him!

People shrank back, they felt his overwhelming rage and didn't stand in his way, it would be suicide. Anakin saw a girl about Peck's age she knew something he could feel it.

"You come here!" the girl trembled but took a step forward, "Where is Peck's room!" the girls eyes widened, "W.Why?"

"That is none of your concern, just take me there!" the girl nodded and ran off, until they were in the front of the room, he pushed the girl away and walked into the room there was Peck looking at his hands.

"YOU!" Peck looked up startled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Romaine trembled she was sucked in, it was dark place she hated it here, she rocked back and forth, all alone no light, 'Help…' she sent out feebly. 'Someone help me,' she was getting claustrophobic.

'Trapped, all alone…' a voice whispered in her ear. She looked around startled, "Who's there!"

'Did you really think he would help you?' that voice purred out, 'Do you really think that you will be able to escape' Romaine tried to escape the voice but where could she go?

The voice was right, she would never..

'_Romaine! Answer!'_

Anakin?

'_Please answer!'_

He sounded worried, she had to get back, back to Anakin he was the only reason she had to keep trying to escape. She thrashed around, and pushed out with the force.

She was trapped somewhere and she would fight her way out, she kept using the force to look for an opening… 'THERE!' there was a little opening that was quickly closing, 'Don't!' the voice shouted.

She quickly flew out of the crack she found, and instantly saw light 'I will get you little Star be assured I will get you,' the voice said and disappeared, she looked around she was in Peck's room. She tried to get up but stumbled, she was painfully solid.

"Who made the floor so hard?" she said in a odd voice, she looked down at herself she was taller, had had large hands, "What the?" she was big and felt… Different.

She stared at her hands, what happened to her? And where was Peck?

"YOU!" she looked up it was Anakin, an angry Anakin, "What did you do to Romaine!"

Then she realized something, she was sucked into Peck, and when she came out she was still in Peck, she WAS peck. "AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaRRRRRrrrrrrrrGGGGGGGGggggggHHHHHhhhhhhhh"

Anakin looked startled "Romaine?"

She turned to him and to her delight she sounded even more scary, "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM WHO ELSE CAN YELL LIKE THIS, YOU WOULD FREAK OUT TOO IF YOU WHERE A TEENAGE GIRL TURNED INTO A DUDE!"

She started to breath hard, "Romaine are you ok?" she nodded "As good as I'll ever be," she groaned and held her head, it was killing her. "Good, now… WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING GOING INTO AN UNKNOWN AREA!"

She frowned that wasn't helping her head it just ticked her off, "Just shut up for a minute," she growled. "Besides you gave me permission to go find him, Master his body pulled me in it was starving for anything that resembled the force, I had to fight my way out,"

She shivered, the dark the cold, and the voice, she shivered again, that voice sounded oddly fimular, she shook off that thought, and turned back to Anakin. "Are you ok Romaine?" she nodded.

"Fine but what are we going to do, I can't survive as a boy!" she wailed out.

"Anakin what are you doing in Peck's room?" They both turned and saw Obi-Wan standing there.

"You just ran out on me is something wrong?" He shook his head, "No, nothing I just had a bad feeling… sorry to disturb you Peck," he said and walked off.

Leaving her alone in the room,

'_ANAKIN HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!'_

'_Easy, and you need to relax!'_

She did she took a deep breath and relaxed slightly,

'_Ok what do you want me to do?'_

'_Figure out how to leave Peck's body, then try to go home, but for now you will have to play the part. Congratulations, you are now Peck!' _he said with false cheer.

'_Now I have to go,'_

'_WAIT! I WHAT IF I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! Anakin!' _

She could have swore she heard that she heard chuckling, she growled loudly and glared at the door. When all of a sudden she heard a loud knocking, "What!"

She heard a startled squeek, "Peck, may I come in?" the door opened, there stood a pretty girl the girl had long black hair that shone in the light, her skin was flawless she had a perfect figure and had a little muscle, she had bright green eyes that had had a tinge of….

'Lust? Oh no…' Romaine prayed to every god she knew of, she had a fealing she would need help, and from the look in the girls eyes she would need a lot of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: A poor Star Wars fan is tormented and teased, her parents hate her she has no friends and has been having odd dreams about Anakin Skywalker he trains her in the ways of the Jedi, she thinks she will never meet him awake until he comes to her and takes her away saying she will be his redeemer what's a poor 14 year old to do?

An: Sorry this took so long! I'll try to update faster next time! I've been having computer problems!

Chapter 5 Oops!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl walked toward her that gleem in her eye, it made her a tad nervous, ok more than a tad, the girl walked closer to her, slowly, now Romaine was not very experienced in the ways of couples.

She had never dated, she had never even been kissed before! But she didn't mind. She liked being alone, but she had a feeling Peck wasn't as innocent as she from the way the girl looked at her.

All of a sudden the girl ran at her, tackled her and kissed her roughly, Romaine was frozen for a while, 'What the!' she then came back to her senses and pushed her off.

The girls eyes flashed in annoyance, she then jumped on her again but Romaine was expecting this and quickly held the excited girl back, after the third time Romaine finally lost her temper.

"STOP!" she shouted in anger the girl froze. She looked a little startled, "What's wrong with you tonight? This is about me telling that idiot Anakin about were your room was isn't it."

"He isn't an idiot!" She snarled, she didn't like this girl, and if she knew what was good for her she would shut up now, the girl looked startled again, "But you are always complaining about him?" she looked slightly fearful.

That just made her even more angry, 'Who is this girl anyway?'

'**Celia' **A voice rang in her ears, '**Her name is Celia, and you are?' **what in the world?!?

"You …Celia, get out!" Romaine snarled. The girl gave a jump and ran out, '

'OK who are you?'

'**I am Peck, well I'm Peck's soul, now I wont ask again who are you,'**

'Romaine, what do you mean Pecks soul,'

'**I am the force inside Peck, his soul now, he keeps trying to get rid of me, and staying has weakened me, I saw a pure force substance, and took it in, not knowing you were human, and I have bound you until I can recharge, when I am done I well let you go,'**

'That is not cool! If you didn't notice I am a GIRL I don't know how to be a boy!'

'**I will take care of that,' **The voice replied simply, she didn't like this things attitude, 'So you are just going to keep me here against my will!' she snarled.

'**That is correct'**

She let out a growl of frustration and started pacing, she had a lot of pent up energy, and she wanted to brush her teeth REALLY bad, and Anakin was 'force' knows were!

Her pacing continued until her feet started cramping, she sat down and massaged her sore feet, when that was done she went to find Pecks bed, for some reason she was exhausted. It wasn't that hard to find the bed, the room wasn't that big.

She collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------

_Romaine looked at the sith in front her, it couldn't be true! It wasn't her Anakin, her eyes filled with tears, she was in the Jedi temple, in the room were the younglings were hiding._

_She watched with horror as he lifted his lightsaber toward a little boy named Rama, his eyes wide with trust, Romaine rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, "NO DON'T!"_

_He ignored her and tossed her into a wall, "Stay out of my way, Romaine!" an unfamiliar yet also disturbingly familiar voice yelled, he turned back to the boy and with a quick stroke he was dead, the other children looked at their dead friend with fear._

_Anakin turned to the rest of the children with an evil sneer, Romaine couldn't move she watched in horror as he mercilessly slew the children, she listened to their terror filled screams, and she cried out for her master to stop._

_She begged for him to stop, even though it was pointless, when all the children were dead he turned to her, she finally looked into his eyes, his cold yellow eyes._

Romaine jumped up in tears, she looked around with pain in her heart, pain for her master, and anger, at what he did. But as she looked around she only saw a room, memories filled her mind, about her being in Peck's body, how she went to sleep angry.

And Anakin wasn't a sith, 'Not yet' a voice mocked, she ignored the thought, he was still her Anakin, her cocky, rash, mischievous Anakin. She sighed in relief, 'If was only a dream, then why am I afraid?'

'**Awake?'**

She jumped up in shock before she remembered that annoying voice,

'_You again, what do you want?'_

'**If you hadn't noticed you need to go to the bathroom, and I thought you would want my help…'**

She was annoyed that the voice was right.

'_What are you going to do?'_

'**Just relax and clear your mind,'**

She did and blacked out, when she came out of the trance she was dressed, clean, and her bladder was blissfully empty.

'_Thanks!' _she got no response, 'Well what do I do now?' the door to the room opened and in walked Anakin, he looked like he hadn't had a good nights sleep, but he smiled happily.

"Romaine! How are you!" he said cheerfully and placed a hand on her shoulder, the dream flashed before her eyes, she flinched and took a step back, Anakin looked worried, "Romaine is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "Sorry, bad dream, still jumpy," she muttered, she felt his stern look and flinched slightly.

"Fine, lets go I'll show you were you will eat, and then Obi-Wan will take you to train," her eyes widened in horror, "I STILL have to train," he had an evil smirk on his face, "Yes, and you have to train with Obi-Wan, don't forget _Peck_ you are his padawan,"

He started to walk away, "Oh, and don't get angry if Obi-Wan moves too slow for you, his padawan is not very good with a lightsaber," Romaine sighed, this would be a long day.

-------------------

Eating was a big new experience for Romaine, she had never seen half the food they had, so she didn't know what to eat. But luckily she had some help from Peck's soul, it tolled her pecks usual morning meal.

Romaine thought it looked nasty but it actually tasted good, she wasn't sure if it was because these weren't her taste buds or not.

'Might as well enjoy it,' she thought as she took another bite.

"Peck! There your are!" she turned to see Obi-Wan walk over with smile, "I thought you would still be asleep, I can see you are almost done," he said motioning to her almost empty plate.

"When your done meet me in the training room we normally use," Romaine nodded, "Yes… Master" it felt wrong to call anyone other than Anakin master, she hoped he didn't notice the pause.

He didn't seem too, he just nodded and walked away. Romaine looked at what she had left on the plate and started eating again, she might as well finish. She had a feeling she wouldn't have another meal for a while.

-------------------------

After leaving Romaine in Peck's room Anakin went to finish his conversation with Obi-Wan. He felt slightly guilty about leaving Romaine but couldn't help but laugh when she shouted at him.

He hoped she didn't hear him, she may be his padawan and have to listen to him, but she had a nasty temper that got out of control sometimes. He always got a little nervous when she was upset or frustrated.

He went back to Obi-Wan's room were they were talking, Anakin sat down and turned to Obi-Wan. "Well back to our conversation before you ran off, who is Romaine."

The moment he had been dreading was finally here, he knew he could trust Obi-Wan but some part of him was still wary, "Anakin?" he looked up "Is everything ok?"

He nodded, "Sorry, I was just thinking, you asked who Romaine was," he took a breath, "She is my Padawan," silence filled the room, it felt like hours before Obi-Wan spoke.

"I…See, how did this happen?"

Anakin started the story, first he told him about the dreams he had been having about the Jedi temple and how he and Romaine made the agreement to be padawan and master, then he started talking about the mysterious link between him and Romaine after she had hugged him.

Obi-Wan looked intrigued when he mentioned the link, "What does the link do?"

"Well at first we could only pick up emotions, like right now Romaine is,"

_FRUSTRAITED, ANNOYED, he flinched slightly, then checked her other emotions, Tired, _

"She is tired right now,"

"Later we learned we can speak through it, but I never knew we could do anything else through it,"

"Romaine found another way didn't she," Anakin nodded

"Yes, I don't know exactly what she did, but she turned into a pure force form, but the bad news is that she doesn't know how to get back to her body,"

"And were is her body?"

"On her home planet, in her room I think," Obi-Wan thought for a minute, "So when you ran off she was calling you," Anakin nodded, "She was panicking about something so I went to find her, that girl is more trouble than she is worth."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "So is she worse than you used to be?"

"Not yet, but she is getting there, I haven't let her try to fly a speeder yet,"

"One more thing…is she here? You said she was pure force energy so were is she?" Anakin felt slight panic, he couldn't just tell him how he let his padawan get trapped in the older Jedi's padawan's body.

"She is in my room, until she can get back home she will be staying in my room, she is annoyed with me but agreed it was for the best."

While they talked Anakin felt like a weight was lifted form her shoulders, he no longer had to hide from his most trusted friend, and Obi-Wan could give him some advice for training Romaine.

When he finished talking with Obi-Wan he went to his room in the Jedi temple, he rarely used it but it came in handy when he stayed at the temple. He checked up on Romaine one last time before going to sleep.

_Anakin looked down at the young boy, his eyes wide and innocent looking, it made him sick. He raised his lightsaber but felt a sudden weight on his arm, "NO DON'T" _

_He Ignored her pleading tone and tossed her aside, "Stay out of my way Romaine!" he shouted, and went back to his merciless killing, the children were running and letting out terror filled screams when one died._

_He heard Romaine begging for him to stop but he couldn't, he delighted in the screams of the frightened children, and as he killed the last girl he turned to his padawan, her wide frightened eyes, but beyond the fear there was anger, he smirked, he had plans for her, oh yes, big plans. _

Anakin opened his eyes, and wildly look around, it was just a dream, or was it? Did he see his future? But he would never kill younglings, or scare Romaine like that.

He saw it was still early, 'Might as well get Romaine up' he knew it was just an excuse to see Romaine with out those fear filled eyes, he walked down to Peck's room and walked in.

Romaine was already awake she looked a little shaken, "Romaine is something wrong?" He put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched, that worried him.

She shook her head, "Sorry, bad dream, still jumpy," she muttered, he gave her stern look and she flinched slightly.

He sighed, "Fine, lets go I'll show you were you will eat, and then Obi-Wan will take you to train," her eyes widened in horror, "I STILL have to train," he gave her an evil smirk, "Yes, and you have to train with Obi-Wan, don't forget _Peck_ you are his padawan,"

He started to walk away, "Oh, and don't get angry if Obi-Wan moves too slow for you, his padawan is not very good with a lightsaber," he heard her sigh, this would be a good day.

-------------------------

When she was finished she went to find Obi-Wan, he had wanted to start training. She used the force to look for him, she picked up on a lot of other Jedi it took her ten minutes before she picked up on his force signature.

**You know you could have asked me were he was.**

Romaine slapped her forehead, 'Why didn't I think of that!' she shook her head and walked in.

When she walked in she saw him meditating, "Master?" he opened his eyes and smiled. "Peck you actually came today!" he said happily and stood up, 'He doesn't make Peck train!?!' Romaine thought in amazement, 'I can just lounge about tomorrow!'.

"I was worried I would have to drag you here again! You usually ignore me at breakfast!" Romaine sighed, 'so much for that plan…'

Anakin was right, Obi-Wan went slow, she knew almost all the things he was 'Teaching' her, so Romaine was bored, 'Bored, bored, bored' she watched as Obi-Wan explained some of the most basic moves she had ever seen.

Romaine looked behind him and saw a large bowel filled with little balls, she couldn't tell what they were made of, 'Hmm, what are those things?' she looked to make sure Obi-Wan wasn't looking.

'Time to find out!' she used the force to make one of the balls fly up and too her surprise it was heavy, her eyes widened in shock as she fell forward from the weight, the ball that she held up went flying towards her, but Obi-Wan was in the way.

"Master! watch…"

The ball hit Obi-Wan in the back of the head, "Out…" Obi-Wan fell over, she ran over and flipped him over, he was out cold, 'oops' was the only word that came to mind.

She heard voices out side the door, 'Oh no I am in so much trouble,'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
